


The Price We Pay For Paradise

by thefleetingheart



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefleetingheart/pseuds/thefleetingheart
Summary: As if on cue, a pair of lips landed on yours and you were met with a set of eyes, beautiful ones, even when they were closed. Closing your eyes, your lips had become to move on their own accord and you felt a hand cupping the side of your face.  In the brief moment you let yourself did what you had, it was followed by a wave of despair washing over your entire body. You didn’t know what to do so you did what made most sense; pushed back Yuta with all the force you had, what remains of it anyway, and ran.Or in which you're a lost little duckling in the massive sea of high school, trying to figure out what (and who) you really want.





	The Price We Pay For Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, it's sort of been a while since I engaged in writing and actually posting them online. I don't know if it's any good, but I hope you enjoyed it. This might become a series, but I won't be able to guarantee it since school is just around the corner and I'll be buried in school work in no time.

You put a hand on your chest as you struggled to keep up with the pace he had set. If you continued like this, you were certain your legs would give way and he’d have to continue doing this on his own. While you wiped off the sweat that was trickling down the side of your face, you insisted on yourself that you could endure and draw this out a little longer. It certainly had been a while since you last did this together, and you weren’t going to chicken out on him because your stamina couldn’t match his. 

 

Running took your mind off things, and it proved itself to be quite the distraction when the pressure of daily life seemed too unbearable at times, but you certainly had no plans of fainting on a public park. You stopped in your tracks and groaned out in pain while placing both hands on your legs to support yourself. The sound of footsteps made you look back up and saw a familiar figure walking in your direction.

 

“Can’t you slow down a little bit?,” you grasped his shoulders hard and firm trying to maintain stability, as you look down on the pavements again to catch up with your breathing. “And here I thought I’d be the one begging you to stop after all that talk?”

 

“Whatever, Yuta. It’s just I’ve been out of shape this past month.” You roll your eyes at him. After a moment, you caught a whiff of his perfume and only then did you realize how you were both in close proximity, one far too close for comfort and.. decency, for a lack of a better word. Your eyes did a double take, and only then did you notice how attractive a person your childhood friend had become. Brown-haired, pretty hazel-colored eyes, and that “healing smile” you keep hearing in the corridors, whatever that meant. Being captain of the football team certainly did come with unexpected perks, you thought to yourself; one of them being dashing in a plain white shirt, not to mention especially when it clung to your sweat-covered chiseled-like toned body.

 

“Liking the view that much?” Your eyes darted back immediately to meet another pair, one whose owner you all knew too well. “What view?” You asked him wide-eyed, feigning innocence to the last bit. “Wait, are you talking about your pathetic excuse of an athletic body?” You stuck your tongue out at your best friend, trying to dismiss any kind of idea from forming in his head. 

 

“Oh, so you wouldn’t mind if I took off my shirt right? It is getting hot around here.” The bastard just had to wink at you.

 

“You’re not all that, Yuta.” In an attempt to look more convincing, you shake your head left and right with a smirk he saw often enough to know that you perfected it all throughout the years.

 

“Oh, really now? Okay, then.” He grabbed hold of the end of his shirt, and you suddenly became preoccupied with the bed of flowers on your left. Your hands darted to examine the hydrangeas that were blooming this time of the year. It was early spring, and the flowers around you were starting to bloom, and distraction clearly wasn’t working as you kept hearing footsteps most likely closing the already small gap that existed between the two of you. 

 

“You weren’t..” You took a deep breath, and somehow you found yourself not breathing for the next couple of moments. “..checking me out, were you Y/N?”  
You could feel his hot raspy breath moist against your skin. His face inches away from yours, and it took every fiber of your body to stop yourself from grabbing his face and smashing your lips against his. He took a lock of your hair and placed it between his lips. Your eyes widened at the gesture and grabbed your brown tendrils back from out of shock. 

 

Yuta’s face broke out in a smile, and before you knew it he was clutching his stomach and slapping his thigh. “Just kidding, Y/N! I was just messing with you. Let’s go for another run tomorrow, yeah?” He took your head under his arm and tousled your hair a bit. “See ya.” 

 

Before you knew it, you had grabbed the edge of his shirt and you were on your toes, kissing your best friend. You had wanted to this for so long. It felt so right. It felt so good. It felt like hot dripping chocolate on a cloud nine of marshmallows.  
Then it hit you like a firetruck.

 

Your eyes snapped open and you pulled back in an instant, you came face to face with an expression much similar like yours. Eyes bewildered, jaw dropped, completely taken aback by the turnout of the events. 

 

“Fuck, how can you make something that looks so stupid so kissable in contrast?” You blurted out, half grimacing and half smiling. Suddenly, a pit that had not existed before made its way on your stomach. “I’m sorry. Please forget this ever happened.” You turned on your heel and were about to dash off when you were grabbed by the wrist. “No, wait!” You looked back.

 

As if on cue, a pair of lips landed on yours and you were met with a set of eyes, beautiful ones, even when they were closed. Closing your eyes, your lips had become to move on their own accord and you felt a hand cupping the side of your face. In the brief moment you let yourself did what you had, it was followed by a wave of despair washing over your entire body. You didn’t know what to do so you did what made most sense; pushed back Yuta with all the force you had, what remains of it anyway, and ran.  
-  
“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” You mentally shouted while actually hitting your head with your clenched fist a bit harder. You dashed to the tree house as fast as you got off the perimeter, and your feet took you there faster than you would have thought. Your ears perked up the moment you saw the bike parked below the structure you made with a certain special someone.

 

It was a simple base, just pinewood and a simple matte finish. It started off as a project in one of your first extra-curricular classes for community building, and you got paired up with somebody who little did you know you’d end up spending hours and hours on end with. Much less become your first boyfriend, and first everything. 

 

Your heart pounded a little harder as you climbed up the stairs. It was a comforting fact knowing someone would be there waiting for you. You feel warmth gather up inside you just like what coffee would taste in the wee hours of morning, knowing that someone cared enough to go here every week – for you, and only for you.

 

“Jaehyun!” You hugged him from behind. The fragrance perked up your nerves and you just realized much you missed the smell of faint mint and faded jasmine. The guilt in you started to bubble up, knowing this wasn’t the only scent you.. hugged him tighter. He turned around and met your eyes, pressing his plump red lips against yours. Gentle, slow, and considerate – the raven always was.  
You move your hand to cradle the back of his neck while both his arms loosely snaked their way around your hips. “I missed you so much, princess.” You could hear the longing in his voice, and you knew he was holding back. “I missed you too. Don’t you ever disappear on me like that again. Okay?” “Not if I plan on living,” and there it was, the goofy smile you had come to know and love for as long as you could remember. You rest your head on his shoulders, and it stayed like that for a few minutes before you got impatient. Looking back up to him, you press your lips against his and lead him. You loved it when Jaehyun was being considerate of you, but you also hated it when he stalled a tad longer. 

 

Kissing him faster, constantly dipping your tongue against his as your way of letting him know you were ready. You moaned, relishing the clash of your saliva as his tongue explored the inner workings of your mouth. You pulled back, tugging at his bottom lip by biting it a bit harder than you usually did. 

 

You grabbed at his hair, pulling his head back as your mouth moved downward to his Adam’s apple. You licked it at first, then nibbled at it slowly as you sucked blood marking your territory. You heard a grunt coming from the man you now aim to pleasure more than anyone else in this world. 

 

A hand grabbed your chin and your lips met with his once again. This time, he was merciless. His other arm still on your waist tugged you closer as you felt something hard brush up against your stomach. Your hand out of instinct proceeded to grab his clothed member and teased him by grabbing it a little harder, feeling it grow under your touch.

 

“You’re such a tease.” He growled in your ear. A mere second after, you dropped to your knees and slowly started to cup him up at his full length. You drawled on a little bit longer, refusing to release him from the tightness he feels in his pants. You moved your mouth up and down against his jeans, producing friction, prolonging his agony. “Please.” You hear him plead as he pulled you up for a kiss.

 

You feel his hands being inserted in the back pockets of your jeans as he grabs your ass, making you moan against his lips. He slaps it once, liking the response he gets from exacting his punishment on you. Another slap, and you feel him smile as you continued to kiss in hot humid tension. 

 

You pull away, refusing to let him win this war of hormones. You move down again on the floor, unbuttoning his jeans. You hold the hem of his trousers and pull it down, seeing the length of the hard shaft bob up and down slightly. Your hands find their way around the circumference of his manhood, and you grab it slowly, sliding your thumb on the tip as you move it back and forth the long hard member.

 

Jaehyun grabs you by the shirt again and kisses you with such force that your teeth collide. “Easy, tiger” you tease him. “You’re making me go crazy..” and you only chuckle in return. You lick his mouth now and then, refusing to kiss him even when he makes his advancements, and all the while moving wonders with your hand down there. He surprises you by suddenly kissing your neck, licking here and there, knowing it was your good spot. He sucks on the skin, too tightly that a moan escapes your mouth. “Shit, Jaehyun-ah..” 

 

“Stop teasing me, already.” You cup both sides of his face, and kiss him again. “Okay.” Dropping down to your knees, your tongue glided up to lick the underside of his now pulsating member. Lips now wrapping around the pink hard end, and proceeding to work as you blow on it while moving your tongue purposely on the opening of the head. Jaehyun grabs hold of your head and leads you to suck on his length with your slightly loosened jaw. You look up at your boyfriend and see him shut his eyes from pleasure and bite his lip. He was unraveling, and you can’t let him just yet.

 

Your lips come off with a nice popping noise as you stand up and walk towards the small mattress on the far end corner. You slip off your casual garments and now bare, void of any underwear, in front of the man you deeply love. You cover up your front voluptuous assets with one arm over and slide your other hand down your thigh as you position yourself on the foam, all while your eyes fixed on the crumbling mess in front of you.

 

You fondle with yourself, and your other hand for preparation because you clearly were going to need it again. “Fuck” you hear Jaehyun say under his breath, barely audible. He grabbed the end of his shirt as he pulled it off from him. He sauntered towards you, his eyes mesmerizing you, losing you in his gaze. “Tell me if it’s okay to move already, baby, okay?” He nibbled at your ear playfully and inched himself closer to your entrance. 

 

He slowly buried himself in you, taking all the time he needed until every inch of him was inside of you. He was big, bigger than you had remembered, and you thought it was even bigger than the first time you had done it. He moved gently as he always had, letting you adjust to the pain. Little by little the pace quickens and what once was filled with pain, was now filled with ecstasy. 

 

Jaehyun takes ahold of your legs and put both over his back. Thrusting deeper and deeper, various incoherent moans escape from your mouth as you feel you reaching your peak. You grab Jaehyun’s back and ran your fingers up and down it, leaving marks as pleasure takes over both of you.

 

Reaching your climax, you wrap your arms around him and press your lips against his. Jaehyun continues coming in and out of you, from drilling in and pulling out only to thrust it again; until he himself comes all over your stomach and collapses beside you in heavy breaths.

 

You look at him, exchanging smiles with each other, no words spoken, just the overwhelming feeling of loving and being loved in return. Then you realize that he had to know. You love him too much to just pretend and make it seem like nothing ever happened.

 

But before that - you took his hand and entwined your fingers with his. You glance up to him, beholding the perfection that was right in front of you, and you think.. and you think if you could wake up to the same beautiful face every morning, you'd set things right - even if it meant hurting him, because this was the only view you’d ever look at for an eternity. This was paradise, 

but good things always came with a cost.


End file.
